walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 155
Issue 155 is the one-hundred and fifty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 26: Call To Arms. It was published on June 1st, 2016. Plot Michonne is fighting the Whisperers, telling Aaron to hold on. Beta is about to kill Aaron, but Michonne deflects his blades and partially slices his mask. However, a roamer sneaks up on her and she is forced to kill it. She chops off a Whisperer's hand and pulls his mask off, before kicking him towards some walkers, which devour him. Beta tackles her to the ground, but just as he is about to kill her, Dwight appears with reinforcements. Beta escapes in the heat of the gunfire as the remaining Whisperers are killed. At the insistence of Dwight, Michonne rushes to Aaron and heads out to the Hilltop on horseback. Michonne tells them to hunt Beta down; however, when she is gone, Dwight tells the militia to move out. Andrea and Rick are arguing in their house. Andrea is telling Rick to take down the "SILENCE THE WHISPERS" signs, to no avail. Rick says the people of the communities need to direct their anger towards someone, and it can't be him. He reveals to Andrea of the plan to hurt Lydia and how he was attacked. When asked, he says he is manipulating the residents for their own good. Andrea says he sounds like Negan, and Rick pauses for a moment, before telling her that there's something she should know. Negan is engaging in some "friendly" conversation with Alpha, making crude jokes. After a while, she asks how he survived so long. He tells her he was with another group, but they "booted him out". She asks him if he's looking for revenge on these people. He says it's not the kind of thing he'd ask for on a first date. As he leans in, Alpha asks him to stop, but he continues making sexual remarks, leading to Alpha punching him in the face, prompting Negan to apologize, saying "I can tell when I crossed a line". Beta suddenly appears and, having witnessed Alpha strike Negan, he offers to kill Negan on the spot. Alpha refuses the offer, and Negan remarks that Beta is "really tall". Beta worldlessly grabs Negan by the throat with one hand, lifts him into the air, and pins him against a tree. He tells them about his encounter with Michonne, Aaron, and the militia. Negan admits he lied, saying "When I'm scared out of my fucking mind and pissing my pants in the most '''manliest' way possible, I will lie through my fucking teeth". Alpha orders him to explain himself. He doesn't, saying Beta is scary, and to just kill him if that's what they're going to do. Alpha asks him if he's scared, to which he replies "''no". He says he lived longer than he expected to live. When Alpha asks him why he came, Negan says he has a "hell of a lot to offer" her. Siddiq is watching out for Michonne and Aaron. Rick approaches, asking Siddiq to tell him if he sees anything. He tells Rick he'll be "the first to know". Elsewhere, Michonne is riding back with Aaron, begging him to hang on. At the Hilltop, Carl awakes to find Lydia watching him. She tells him she wouldn't be there without him. Maggie and Brianna are tending to a horse. Maggie tells her that she doesn't like being kept in the dark, saying she wants word from Alexandria. They suddenly hear someone yelling to "OPEN THE GATE!", and Michonne soon rushes in with Aaron. She yells at them to get Doctor Carson, telling them Aaron's not breathing. Elsewhere, Dwight puts down a zombified Brandon. Then, crossing back over the border, Dwight tells the militia to hurry, saying that they are in danger. He says "we engaged with the enemy on enemy territory. This is an act of '''war'".'' Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Earl Sutton *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Siddiq *Dante *Alpha *Lydia *Laura *Beta *Brandon Rose (Zombified) *Militia Soldiers *Marco (Cover) Deaths *Brandon Rose (Zombified) *At least 5 unnamed Whisperers Trivia *Last appearance of Brandon Rose. (Zombified) *The title "Tip of the Spear" is a phrase used by the military to refer to the first soldiers to go into a war zone. *Robert Kirkman reveals in this issue's Letter Hacks that Negan and Alpha's relationship will play an important role in the upcoming war. **He also says Magna will have more appearances in future issues. Reference Category:Media and Merchandise